Jim Balfour
James Balfour, '''or as he was more commonly known '''Jim Balfour, was a Wiltshirian politician who served as Director of Wiltshire during the September Mutiny from September until November 3019. Balfour was Leader of the ruling National Party before his government was dissolved by Governor-General Ludwig Kohl on November 6 in order to hold a General Election after Balfour was declared officially missing. Balfour started his political career as a member of the Liberal Alliance Party. He served as Deputy Minister for Education in the First Hill Ministry (Wiltshire) and was the Liberal Alliance's spokesperson for Internal Affairs. Balfour lost his seat as an AM in the January 3019 Wiltshire General Election. However, he continued to be a loud and prominant member of the Liberal Party and was re-elected as a List AM for the Liberal Alliance in June 3019 Wiltshire Legislative Elections. As a List AM, he was a low-level backbencher. However, his abition did not stop him from rising the ranks of Grey's Coalition Government. After a few weeks he was able to amaze his superiors to become Under-Minister for Housing within the Internal Affairs department. This position, along with a growing friendship with Deputy Director Lucy Hobbs, allowed him to be named the new Home Minister following the death of Carol Hanson. Balfour was born in Nevada, North America during the days of the reformation of the United Federation of Planets. This allowed him to access his dreams and travel around the world as a young member of the UFP Travel Association. It was at this accociation where he met his wife, Pat. Pat and Jim married a year after meeting and had their first child shortly after that in 2993. When the Fed/CE war broke out, Pat, Jim and Murphy (their first child) moved to the capital of Washington, beliveing it would be the safest place for them. However, when Chisel Enterprises invaded the capital in 2998, they joined the group of refugees that moved south to Wiltshire. Balfour was not a politician. Pat and Jim both became geography teachers at a highschool in the newly formed Wiltshire. However, following massive cuts to the education budgets during the 3015 Economic Crisis, Balfour felt empowered to fight them. He became a member of the Liberal Alliance party and ran for office. He was immediately elected and would continue as an AM until he lost his seat in January 3019. All while Pat remained a geography school teacher. In this time, Pat and Jim had another two children; Jaresh and Tommy. Balfour became the new Home Minister on August 1, 3019 and continues in that role as apart of the new National Party Government. However, following the Wiltshire Independence Referendum, Director Grey announced that he would resign as Leader of the National Party (leading to the August 3019 National Party Leadership Election). In that election, Balfour was able to win a majority of votes on the first ballot. Balfour remained Home Minister while campaigning in the September 3019 Wiltshire Legislative Elections. Following this, he formed the Balfour Ministry (Wiltshire). Category:Active Category:Character